The Mark of Athena
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: Very hardcore, important author's note in the latest chapter! Please read! I'M OUT OF MY HIATUS!
1. Author's Note

**Hey, ya'll! It's me, Time2Wake here with an important message! **

**I have a Bible, **_**The Lightning Thief, The Lost Hero, **_**a page with the FF logo on it, and a piece of paper with the "River Styx" on it. Why? Good question. I'm making an oath on the power of God, **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, **_** and the River Styx to finish this without any interruptions. I'm going to update at least at the end of every week, and I might knock in two or three! And I'm going to give it my all, not have a big piece of Hannibal's crud (People who've read **_**The Son of Neptune **_**will get this joke!). **

**I'm dedicating this to Rick Riordan, you readers/reviewers/ writers of Fanfiction and my best friend, Mickey. Here it goes: **

**I, Time2Wake, promise on my loyalty to **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus**_**, my membership to , my service to God and on the River Styx that I will write this story with all my effort, and will update at least at the end of every week- maybe even two chapters- until this story is completely done. If I break this oath, I will never forgive myself, and-probably- nor will the readers/reviewers of the website who rock my socks off. I swear on my love for Leo Valdez and my supporting of Heo. **

**Well, there you have it. I promised. So, get ready to read the Mark of Athena- my version by Saturday. **

**Oh- and one more thing: I might have the second chapter up on Sunday, because I'm going to be driving to Austin for seven hours for Rick Riordan's signing. **

**Time2Wake out, dudeskees. Long live Leo Valdez and Heo. **

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AFTER YOU READ EACH CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter One Jason

**IT WAS GOOD TO BE BACK **at Camp Jupiter.

After Jason had had his memory back completely, he'd wanted to come back home- well, his _real _home, anyway. Camp Half-Blood was still his home, but not his real one. It was kind of complicated once Jason thought about it for a long time.

Jason was glad that the _Argo II _had gotten to leave two days late, instead of three.

The boat was magnificent, thanks to the Hephaestus cabin; but most importantly, Leo, his best friend.

It had been obvious that Leo had experienced sleepless nights, stressful days, and anxiety attacks. He'd miss breakfast- or even a few activities. He'd suddenly explode into flames in Bunker Nine and melt some metal on accident, or his eyes would be wide and he'd be shaking as he walked into the amphitheater for the sing-alongs.

After months of working hard, finally- _finally- _the _Argo II _was complete with the finishing touch of adding Festus' head as the masthead.

Then the fizz-something-or-others had gotten busted, and the voyage had been set back for two days so the Hephaestus cabin could get them replaced.

Finally two days after the summer solstice, the boat had set sail towards the Panama Canal, and for Camp Jupiter.

Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth had _plenty _of things to do besides coming up with strategies and ways to explain the whole "Juno-switched-Jason-and-Percy-so-the-Greeks-and-Romans-could-unite-to-stop-Gaea" situation. Just for kicks, the Hephaestus cabin installed a plasma TV, a _Wii, _a huge pool that had glass so you could see the sea or the sky below. So, they'd play the _Wii _until their energy was drained, swim for hours to see that their skin was like a big huge raisin, and eat Leo's tacos in the decked-out kitchen until they were about to barf.

Then after about a day and a half of sailing, Jason announced that they were about an hour away from Camp Jupiter. Leo sent a video explaining not to fire at them an hour before they'd arrive.

That's when Annabeth started to nearly hyperventilate about Percy. It took Piper's charmspeaking and Leo's jokes to calm her down; reassure her that her boyfriend would remember her and wouldn't ask who she was.

Jason thought about all of this as he gazed out the porthole, watching the courtyard of the city zoom in, and seeing familiar faces look up at the boat in awe and disbelief.

Suddenly Leo skipped jaunted by in his Greek armor, singing at the top of his lungs, "_La, la, la- whatever- la, la, la- it doesn't matter- la, la, la- oh well- la, la, la! We're going at it tonight, tonight! There's a party at the rooftop, top of the world! Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing at the edge of the Hollywood sign!_"

Jason wondered how Leo could skip in Greek armor without passing out, but then he remembered how muscular and strong Leo had gotten after lifting up so many chunks of metal and training. It kind of surprised Jason how Leo had turned into a muscular girl heart-throb (Which Leo had done a victory dance after he'd found out) after being a rejected teenage runaway who was annoying (And still was at times- okay, a lot of times).

"We're about to land!" Piper shouted from across the tall timber door with Celestial bronze hinges and knob that led outside the _Argo II._

Jason caught himself staring at her. He almost chided himself, but then remembered that he didn't have to do that anymore. Piper had seen him doing that and said that she hadn't minded after Jason had apologized.

Piper looked over at him and smiled reassuringly, making Jason's heart skip a few beats.

_Holy Jupiter, she's beautiful. _He thought dreamily, his heart still skipping two more beats before coming back to normal.

"Hey, it'll be fine, Jason." Piper said thoughtfully. "No one's going to think of you as a… what did you call it- A geek? I can't remember…"

"A _graecus?_" Jason suggested bitterly. He really did hate that word; after he'd heard a girl from the First Cohort get called that after she'd been caught talking to some enemies about Camp Jupiter's plans last summer. Of course, Octavian had said it- the big jerk.

"Yeah, that." Piper said, and then noticed Jason's expression. Her ears went a deep pink. "Sorry, I- I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," He replied, feeling bad for his bittersweet thoughts. "I'm just nervous and that feeling came unexpectedly."

Piper grinned, and Jason's face began to get hot, but he held it back. He didn't want Piper think he was a dorky Roman.

"You sound like a Roman," she told him.  
>"Because I am one." Jason said with a smile coming across his lips.<br>"I thought you'd become Greek because you've been with us for so long."  
>"Well you thought wrong."<p>

Their noses were high in the air for the mock, joking effect, and they were both smiling at each other. Piper's eyes were gleaming, and Jason guessed his were too.

Someone cleared their throat and Leo asked, "Is the love-fest over now?"

Jason and Piper looked over at him. Piper made a face at him and said, "Leo, don't annoy me."

No charmspeaking was in it at all, which surprised Jason a bit. Lately she'd charmspeaked Leo to stop talking or be annoying or get a piece of metal on or she'd come over there.

"In your dreams!" Leo sang, skipping in place. Then he stopped and told Jason, "I hope your folks don't fire at us, or else I'm _so _hitting the road. I do _not _want a scar on this beautiful face." He pointed to his impish face.

They all bursted out laughing, and Jason's hidden tension and bitterness disappeared like fog. If Reyna or Octavian said something that made Jason tense, he hoped Leo would make a joke so his tension would fade away.

Then a hard hit made the boat shift under Jason's feet and made him stumble. Thank the gods, he caught himself and didn't do a faceplant in front of Piper. That would just be _embarrassing._

Annabeth appeared after the laughing quickly died. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her eyes were a pale stormy grey, showing her anxiousness and panic.

"The boat's landed." She announced.

Leo rubbed his hands together eagerly. "All right, let's find us a Percy Jackson and get this business meeting _on!_ And make sure we buy some muffins from that place Jason told us about. That seems like heaven on earth."


	3. Chapter Two Jason

**JASON'S HANDS COULDN'T HELP BUT SHAKE** as he watched the door drop down onto the cobble-stone ground and citizens and demigods gawk at him.

"Hey," Piper whispered in his ear. "It's gonna be okay. No one's going to think of you the wrong way, alright? Calm down, Sparky."

Jason almost smiled, but instead took her hand without hesitation. Thank the gods she didn't mind and squeezed it encouragingly instead of screaming, _ew, get your hand away from mine, you _graecus! _I can't believe I actually hung out with you! Ugh, get away from me!_

That would just be humiliating, especially in front of Camp Jupiter.

Jason could just imagine it: The citizens and campers looking at him like, _what happened to you? You were a hero, and now a girl thinks you're a loser? Nice going, Jason! Now no one likes you!_

Then Leo just stepped down from the entryway to the _Argo II _and announced, "Does anyone know where a guy named Percy Jackson is? Because we kind of need him for a moment! Anyone?"

The Romans just stared at him like he'd just dropped from the sky; except he sort of had in a boat...

"Oh gods," Piper muttered in exasperation, and Jason couldn't help but agree. That was going to get Leo thrown into the Tiber River with a sack of angry weasels.

Then the citizens and demigods muttered, "Percy Jackson? He's talking about the new praetor, right? Percy? That son of Neptune in the Fifth Cohort?"

_The Fifth Cohort? Aw, man. _Jason thought miserably. That's where he'd stayed, and that was the rejected Cohort of Camp Jupiter. As far as he knew, they'd lost their eagle in Alaska about twenty years ago.

"Me?" A voice called, and the crowd parted abruptly. Flanked by a cinnamon-toast haired thirteen year old, Hazel, and a Chinese teenager with a baby face that didn't go with his bodybuilder-like body, was a handsome guy Annabeth's age with untidy black hair and deep sea green eyes.

It was Percy Jackson, Jason knew; Annabeth had millions of pictures of them together in her cabin or pocket and showed Jason them all the time.

Annabeth's eyes went wide and even a paler shade of grey. Jason could see the muscles in her body tense up, and her mouth dropped slightly open.

"Jeez," Leo muttered from below Jason. "Awkward much?"

Piper's grip turned into iron as Percy's eyes locked with Annabeth's, and his face lit up brighter than the sun could ever shine in a million eons.

"Annabeth!" He shouted gleefully and bolted up to her faster than the speed of light.

It took Annabeth a moment to process the moment and then she whispered, "Percy?"

Her boyfriend nearly tackled her with a hug and she got lifted off the ground.

"Oh, gods, I missed you!" Percy exclaimed, laughing in relief. "After I got my memory back, I remembered our first kiss, and _everything! _Gods, I'm so sorry about leaving; it was all Hera's fault! She wanted to have the Greeks and Romans unite-"

Annabeth squealed like a little kid in a candy store and squeezed Percy in a hug. She then pulled his face close to hers. She told him sternly, "Don't ever do that again." And kissed him hardly.

Some Romans- along with Piper- cheered as the couple released and hugged each other tightly.

Jason couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He thought, _Thank Venus Annabeth's happy again. I don't think she'll be hyperventilating for any longer._

Piper whispered into Jason's ear, "Thank my mom."

And Jason grinned as the expected feeling of his heart fluttering came. She had read his thoughts- every word of it. Jason was thankful for that, oddly.

Someone suddenly cleared their throat. Jason turned and saw Reyna, her expression split between stupefaction and wistfulness.

Jason did something that even surprised him. He walked down to her, and hugged her tightly. He'd missed her, he realized. He really had missed his praetor-buddy.

"Um… sorry that I left… and stuff." Jason apologized dumbly to the daughter of Bellona.

"It's… er, fine." Reyna replied, her voice dripping with surprise.  
>"So we're fine?" Jason asked.<br>"Yeah, I guess."

Jason then let go and turned to see the rest of the Fifth Cohort. They were staring at him in shock and surprise, and Jason couldn't blame them. He'd been gone for eight months, and then returned on a flying ship full of Greeks. That must've messed up their brain a lot.

He held his arms open welcomingly and said, "C'mon. Group hug, guys. I missed you all."

Normally he'd never do this, but he felt like he was on top of the world, and no one could pull him down- not even Poryphiron or Gaea.

Dakota, Gwen and Hazel glanced at each other, and then ran up to him and they shared a long-lasting group hug.

"Don't do that again, Jason. Or I'll kill you." Gwen promised, even though her voice was full of glee and elation.

"All right, reunions are over!" Reyna announced, and both of the hugs broke apart. The whole crowd faced Reyna, who still looked a bit surprised, but her poker face was flickering on.

Reyna glanced at Jason, and her expression said, _Get over here. Are you our praetor or not? _

Jason smiled, and couldn't help but skip over to Reyna's side. She stared at him for a moment, but- was it Jason's imagination? - She smiled and turned to face the crowd.

"Our praetor has returned from the Greeks!" Reyna shouted, and Jason's ears were filled with cheers of joy.

In the distance, he heard a familiar voice shout, "Good to see you, Jason!" It was Terminus, the statue that guarded camp's borders- and was also _very_ cranky.

Reyna then told Jason, "You and your… Greeks need to come to the Senate House. You have a _lot _explaining to do, Jason."

She said _Greeks _like it was sour milk right under her nose.

Jason nodded and glanced over at Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Percy. They got the message and followed him and Reyna.

As he walked, the anxious feeling returned. He hoped no one was going to kill him- more importantly, his friends. Or he would go into gladiator-mode.


	4. Chapter Three Piper

**PIPER WAS NEARLY HALLUCINATING. **It wasn't just from her nervousness; it was from Reyna.

She was gorgeous- no doubt about _that_- and Jason hadn't kissed her, but hugged her. It wasn't like Percy and Annabeth's; it was friendly.

Maybe Jason was acting so Piper wouldn't feel heartbroken or anything. Maybe Reyna and Jason had broken up before he'd gone missing. Maybe Piper was just being paranoid.

_Stop it. _Piper told herself sternly. _You're going to go crazy if you think about it too much. Think about… how beautiful this place is. It's like Heaven._

It was true. The city was like an architectural paradise, and Piper knew Annabeth was gawking at it in her mind. Annabeth was an architectural nut-head. No wonder her mother made her official architect of Olympus; it was to keep her sanity.

Piper couldn't blame her, though. Architecture was pretty exquisite once you saw it so much- picture or not.

She wondered how long it took to build all those buildings; two years, at least. No way could they build it in three months. That would be impossible.

Piper thought, _Start a conversation. It feels way too awkward right now. I'm standing behind Jason's possible girlfriend… ex, maybe. Or friend._

She looked at Jason and Reyna's backs. They were chatting like long-time friends, and Piper noticed once in a while their shoulders touched.

_They're- STOP IT, McLEAN! YOU'RE TORTURING YOURSELF! _ Piper shouted in her mind frantically, determined to get rid of the thoughts.

Piper then walked up next to Jason and peered at him. His handsome face was glowing with happiness, and his magnificent sky blue eyes danced. A grin made his face even brighter.

He looked at Piper and beamed. Her heart did a major flip-flop worse than a roller-coaster pulling a loopy-loop, and she didn't chide herself, thank the gods.

Reyna glanced over at Piper and her piercing dark eyes bore into Piper.

She hated to admit it, but Reyna scared the Hades out of Piper. Reyna's eyes scared her, and how _tall _she was did, also. Plus she looked like she could stomp Piper into a pancake with just one hit of the foot.

Piper almost whimpered, but she held it back. That would just be embarrassing- especially in front of Jason. He'd probably think that she was a major wussy and would never like her again.

"So…" Piper said awkwardly, trying her best to stare back at Reyna, but she knew she was failing badly. "How long did it take you to build the city? A year?"

"A week," Reyna answered as if that completed the conversation.

Piper almost coughed, but she squeaked in shock, "A _week?_ You're kidding, right? That's impossible!"

"Romans are trained to build." Reyna explained. "We could tear down the whole camp and rebuild it in about three days if we never took a break."

Annabeth skipped up eagerly, dragging Percy along. Her eyes shone in interest. "What about buildings?"

Percy explained hastily, "She has a thing for architecture. She's _nuts _about it."

"Percy!" Annabeth pushed him playfully in her shoulder.  
>"Hey, I'm just saying! You <em>are<em> a nut about it!" He reasoned with a grin.

Piper noticed Leo wasn't talking, or even hanging back. She looked over her shoulder and guilt buried up in her chest. Her friend was shuffling along, looking around as if any moment a hole was going to open up and take him away from it all.

_I should talk to him. _Piper thought sadly and fell back with him while Annabeth and Reyna were chatting about the buildings.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked Leo in a hushed voice so no one else would hear.

Leo looked up and smiled wearily. "Nothing. I'm fine, Beauty Queen."

Piper made her daily "face" at him and put her hands on her hips. "Valdez, don't lie to me. You look like a lost puppy. Now, what's the matter with you?"

The son of Hephaestus stared at her for a minute, and Piper feared that what he had to say was truly horrible; Just the way he stared made her consider it.

Finally he answered, "Gaea. You know the usual."

Piper almost sighed in relief. Nothing disturbing, thank Zeus. It was just Gaea. Piper couldn't blame him; that was all she'd been thinking about lately besides if Jason had a girlfriend back at camp and all that wonderful stuff that a usual daughter of Aphrodite thought about.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "Um, that's good…"

Leo stared at her like she was an alien. "How in the name of Olympus is that _good? _That little piece of pegasus poop killed my mom and ruined my life. Now I have to battle her son- who isn't handsome at all- and I might die. Plus, I have a dumb curse that goes out of control sometimes-" He took a deep breath, his face filled with anger and pain. "My life in a nutshell? It sucks."

Piper was surprised. She'd never heard Leo like this. He was usually a happy-go-lucky kid and never really had any bad moments. Piper thought he hadn't held any pain at all- well, besides Hera being his babysitter. That was disturbing- but he was a _demigod. _They all had their days.

"So you've been thinking about this the whole time?" Piper asked him quietly.

Leo's expression melted away. He sighed, and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets wearily. He looked fed up with the conversation.

"Yeah," he said at last. "I have been. It just kind of sucks. I feel like I'm emotionally running through the Fields of Punishment naked."

Piper grinned. Humorous; that's Leo Valdez in one word- besides annoying.

Leo grinned back, his eyes like they usually were; crazy-looking, which showed his ADHD miraculously well. He looked back to normal, which made Piper feel good.

It was about five more minutes of walking before Reyna announced proudly, with a hint of wistfulness, "Welcome to the Senate House, Greeks."

Piper looked up and her mouth dropped. Annabeth said in shock, "Oh-my-_gods_."

And Piper agreed with the daughter of Athena one hundred percent.


	5. Chapter Four Piper

**THE SENATE HOUSE LOOKED LIKE ONE **of Piper's old school's lecture halls, except it got hit by a Congress courtroom. A podium, a dais, and two huge chairs were being faced by a semicircle of tiered seats. The seats in the back of the semicircle were filled with men and women with purple auras that were transparent. Some of the seats were taken by people in formal togas.

"Take a seat near the front," Reyna instructed to Annabeth, Piper and Leo. She faced Percy and Jason with a hint of anxiousness. "You two come with me."

Piper followed the praetor's instructions without reply and sat near the edge of the row behind some senators that stared at them in distaste.

She clutched the marble armrests of her seat while her heart started to pound like a bass gone to maximum level.

How was this going to go? Bad? Horrible? Fine? Good? Amazing, possibly? Hopefully the Romans would give Piper and her friends a chance before they possibly decapitated them with their Imperial gold swords.

"Ms. McLean?" Reyna asked impatiently.

Piper flinched with a faint yelp, and a teenager with a Beanie Baby in his hand snickered, along with a few others by his sides. Piper figured he was the bully of the camp, no doubt about that.

"Y-Yes?" Piper asked, looking over at Reyna nervously, her stomach full of butterflies.

"I _said_," she replied sternly. "Did you and Jason happen to have any… quests?" She said the last word like it was sour milk right under her nose.

"We did, along with Leo." Piper answered, trying her best to sound formal and serious.

"That's me." Leo added in quickly, raising his hand. Senators glanced over at him over their shoulders in an expression like, _he's an idiot._

Reyna nodded at Leo and turned back to Piper, her eyes still drilling inside of Piper, probably trying to tell if she was lying or not. She asked, "Would you care to tell us how it went?"

Piper shifted in her seat and swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the huge lump in her throat. She really had to stop acting this way; it made her look wimpy.

"Sure." Piper answered, and her voice rang through her ears. "Well, it started back in December…"

Piper explained how Jason had appeared at the Wilderness School and made everyone think that they knew him, thanks to the Mist

. She left out the fact that she'd thought Jason was her boyfriend, or Reyna surely would've skewered her. Next about the storm spirits, Annabeth and Butch arriving and taking them to Camp Half-Blood. She described the camp the best she could, but her nervousness was making the memory slightly difficult to remember, which really bugged her. Then she talked about the quest for Hera ("Juno- I mean," Piper corrected herself with a hot face after noticing the Beanie Baby-holding teen's twisted expression) and when they'd arrived at Boreas' palace ("Aqulion," Jason interrupted, and Piper mumbled, "Sorry about that."), which seemed like an important detail. Reyna nodded in interest at that part. Then she ended with Camp Half-Blood finding out about Camp Jupiter, and them planning to build the _Argo II. _

Reyna and most of the senators glanced at one another after a long moment of silence, and Piper wondered if they had believed her.

Then Reyna looked over at a gold and silver pair of greyhounds- which Piper had _just_ noticed and nearly jumped out of her skin from- questioningly. The dogs turned their attention onto Piper with their ruby red eyes and seemed to run through her. Finally they looked back at Reyna and nodded approvingly.

"Argentum and Atrium say that you're not lying, so I'm believing you." Reyna said sternly, then asked, "You went on a quest to free Hera, and you battled Poryphiron and Enceladus in the process?"

"Yes," Piper answered with so much confidence it shocked her. "We did, and along the way we learned about the Romans and Hera's- Juno, to you guys- plan to unite the two camps to stop Gaea and her giants."

"See?" Percy stood, and all eyes went onto him. "The Greeks are saying the same thing. They know we have to work together, and so far they trust us. Can we trust them?"

Was it just her, or did Piper see Percy glare at the Beanie Baby-holding teen?

A senator stood up in front of Piper. They looked solemn, and their eyes shone with pride.

"I, for one, trust the praetor's word. I know most of you may not agree with me, but he has a very good point." They said loudly, and some nodded in agreement. "I can trust these… Greeks very well, and I have a good feeling they trust us."

Piper beamed when the senator winked at them after sitting down.

The room was filled with voices of agreeing and objecting senators and Lars. Some were out of their seats, some were arguing with each other, and some were cheering.

"Silence!" Reyna announced, and the sound died quickly. "I agree with Harris. Percy does have a good point, and I trust the Greeks fully, since they've been with Jason for a while."

The teen holding the Beanie Baby rocketed out of their seat. His nose was flared, and he was about to decapitate the stuffed animal.

"What if they're putting on a show?" They demanded. "What if when the whole camp is asleep, they attack? It'll be the Trojan War again! I think these Greeks are lying!"

Piper glanced over at Annabeth. She looked offended, and her hand was laid on the armrest. Her legs were tense, like any second she was about to stand and yell at the teen.

Jason stepped forward. The sunlight made his blonde hair look like it got the Midas touch, and his sky blue eyes were bright with determination. In the spotlight, he looked like a Roman statue.

Octavian shifted from foot-to-foot slightly, and Piper knew he feared Jason. She couldn't blame him; Jason was a powerful guy.

"I've been spending time with them since December," he told Octavian crossly. "They welcomed me in, and when they found out about the Romans, they didn't kick me out. They're a good family, and they have open arms for us. So, Octavian, you're only one person. You need to trust them like everyone else."

Without thinking, Piper stood. Her knees started to shake, but Piper's strong confidence stopped them.

"Jason's right." She explained. "We're not… liars." Piper gave Octavian an annoyed glare. She couldn't help it. "We're welcoming you guys in, and you all are holding back. Would you all like to stop Gaea?"

Most of the senators nodded.

"That's what I thought. To do so, we have to unite- and I think you get the point. Hera did this for a reason. We've been divided for too long, and it's time that we get together again. This has a fifty/fifty shot, but I have a feeling that this is going to work."

It seemed like eternity until Percy nodded in agreement.

"She has an excellent point." He said. "We _do_ trust you. Now, can you trust us?"

Reyna announced after a moment of silence, "I hope we do. But we'll decide that later. Now," she turned to someone by the door. "Get Hazel and Frank. They and Percy have a story to tell. Then, we will decide on this quest for Rome and Greece."

The messenger did a Roman salute and ran out the Senate House.

It seemed like only seconds later when an African-American thirteen year old girl and a chubby-faced Chinese sixteen year old burst into the room, out of breath like the messenger.

Leo- who had been oddly quiet- shot out of his seat as if by a sudden impulse. His eyes looked wilder than usual, and his body was tense.

He asked the girl, "Hazel? What are you doing here?"


	6. Author's Note Pt 2

_**HARDCORE, IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR MY READERS!**_

**Time2Wake here! Yeah, I'M ALIVE! **

**Sorry for the four-month and another-month-and-four-days hiatus. Like, legit. I got grounded from the computer for the first four due to school work, and the other times I just had not a lot of inspiration. It was like Apollo or Thoth (Egyptian god of writing) cursed me or something, like, real bad.**

**I know you're all like, **_**holy Hades, go banish yourself into Tartarus! **_**And I know you probably (90.9% of you, at least… hopefully less; I wouldn't be surprised if all of you did) hate my guts, and I apologize from the bottom of my freaking heart (I've already apologized once in **_**The Forbidden Fruit**_**, and I have a feeling none of you read that, judging that it only has one review and one favorite).**

**So, I bet you're wondering why this A/N is been written here instead of, like, fifteen chapters to make up for my five month-four day hiatus on this MoA fan-fic that has **_**208 reviews! **_**I couldn't be happier and more thankful about that, by the way, plus I cannot believe you guys stuck around for that long on me! I can't ask for better readers/reviewers. I truly mean this… as I get all teary and emotional…**

**Oh yeah, back to why you're reading this. After a lot of thinking (If you say two days of sitting in your bed on Fan-Fiction, deviantART and Tumblr for hours upon hours, coughing and sweating like you're in Satan's buttocks while he sits in his tanning bed in the Sahara a lot of thinking), I've decided that I'm going to re-write the Mark of Athena. **

**Why? I've thought a lot about the upcoming book (BTW, info on the book will be released in May or June, no later; the first draft is being revised; John Rocco is currently in the cover-process… Hades yeah), creating my own head-canons (I would like to mostly thank 'percyjacksonheadcanons' on Tumblr, who mostly inspired me-check the page out, it is amazing-… Also the fans all across the PJatO virtual nation that I've seen for the past three months- you guys are hardcore legit), and just plain re-reading the Son of Neptune, like, over fifty times, no joke; my teacher is starting to worry about me. Anyhoo, I decided that where I was going wasn't where I **_**wished **_**to go, and that you readers wouldn't be all that satisfied. If I **_**did **_**continue this, I think I would receive a lot less reader-satisfaction, and that, my dear reader, would totally be like Luke throwing the sky at me like in **_**The Titan's Curse**_**. It would just be like a legit fail to myself- the ultimate one; Failius Maximus!**

**So, since I'm on Spring Break for… five more days and I have no current social life, I'll be writing! Though the writing plug is in a major case of suckage-mode, it **_**definitely **_**will take a while, but it will be done by the end of this week! Hey, my case of WBS (Writer's Block Syndrome) is in its extreme. **

**Already then, hope you don't hate me and review now that I've come out of my hiatus! Now, I don't want anyone hating on me, or else I'll chuck you into the Styx and watch you try to get the Achilles Heel! Ha-ha, just kidding, but you **_**seriously will **_**get a PM from yours' truly telling you to leave me alone or else the Fates shall haunt you. ._.**

**Also, no promises about updates, fortunately. I bit more than I could chew, and I'm sincerely sorry. Though I won't have an abandon moment, like I do with all my stories; at least I hope so. **

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, listen to **_**Princess of China **_**by Coldplay ft. Rihanna, and read/review my story that was earlier-mentioned **_**The Forbidden Fruit, **_**a Leo Valdez/OC romance one-shot. **

**Await for the re-write of the Mark of Athena that is coming this week, and please review MoA 2.0 kindly with light, though a tad bit harsh (Like, 10% harsh. I'm a sensitive person, people. But not so you can sugar-coat it; but I do like that occasionally) criticism, and absolutely no hate for what I've done to make you have a cliff-hanger in the original!**

**Deuces, Time2Wake~:)**


End file.
